


Bribed

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gavin takes a trade.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Bribed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This could be a prequel-ish to [Bark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516636)?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He should’ve just collared the bastard. Gavin’s spent half his life hating everything Kamski ever did, so when he found the fucker speeding with an illegally altered car and two unregistered androids in the back, he should’ve taken the chance to drag Kamski in. The press would’ve had a field day. It doesn’t matter that Kamski doesn’t work _directly_ for CyberLife anymore, he’s close enough that their stock would’ve plummeted. Maybe people would finally wake up about Kamski and his awful machines. Except Gavin might be just as bad, because he took a deal.

That’s what gets to him the most as he pulls the car into a snow-covered lot outside the strangely flat building. If he goes through with this, he’ll really be a _dirty cop._ And he doesn’t want to be. He might be a dick around the precinct, but he still cares about the law. And he still hates androids. So he doesn’t know why the hell he’s accepting one in exchange for looking the other way. He spat at Kamski’s feet and hissed _no deal_ , but Kamski persisted. He’d promised Gavin the perfect fit, a perfect toy, a perfect _fleshlight_. Kamski promised to give him a gorgeous doll he could do _anything_ to, legal or otherwise. Gavin knows just how many androids have become deviant and what the risks are. But CyberLife insists they can change that, and Kamski’s supposed to be even better than them. He promised Gavin the best fuck of his life. 

It’s been just long enough since Gavin’s last decent lay for that to work. He’s getting tired of random bathroom hookups that leave him largely unsatisfied. Maybe he really could use a Traci. It’s not giving in. He still doesn’t like the ones that take _real_ jobs. But a humanoid cock-sleeve could have its uses. Gavin sits in his car outside until he works up the nerve to go in. 

The chilly air is like a warning beacon. Gavin ignores it. He knocks on the door with his other fist shoved inside his pocket. A blonde android answers and lets him in. She looks so _bland_. 

Most androids do. They just don’t have the same flare as real _human_ touch. But they can also be fucked for hours on end and take a little roughness. Gavin knows he has a lot of issues. He knows how he wants to work them out. And he’d never take them out on a real _person_.

He doesn’t even give his name. The blonde disappears, and only a few minutes later, one of the doors of the lavish lobby opens, Kamski strolling through. He’s dressed only in a crimson robe, which is somehow even creepier than the leather pants and mesh shirt Gavin first found him in. He gives Gavin a bored-looking grin and walks over, then steps aside, and an android follows at his heels. 

Gavin’s breath catches, because it’s not any android. It’s _Connor._ The clothes are different—more black and white than grey, and the blue letters read _RK900_ , one digit off. But the face is the same. Maybe his eyes are lighter. He has the same too-soft hair that desperately needs fingers run through it, and he has the same subtle moles, maybe just a little lighter. Gavin digs his thumb into his palm, nail almost cutting through the skin, just to stop his crotch from stirring. This wasn’t the deal.

“The RK900,” Kamski drawls, gesturing almost lazily at the gorgeous man who steps in front of him. “All yours, just like we agreed.”

“It looks like Connor,” Gavin grunts out. It doesn’t matter that Kamski’s probably never met Connor. He should know every dipshit he created. Kamski lifts one dark eyebrow. 

He asks, “You don’t like it?” with a cocky air that insinuates, _I think you do._

Gavin _does_. He’s fantasized about fucking Connor’s handsome face one too many times, and the RK900 is someone even _more_ attractive—he stands stiffer, sturdier—he looks _stronger_. Broader. Significantly taller than Gavin. He looks like he could take a beating, and better yet, _give one._ He looks like he knows just how to take a man apart and go _right to the edge_ , knowing just when to pull back before breaking human bones. But Gavin stamps that all down, because he doesn’t want someone that can manhandle him. _He’s_ supposed to do the handling. He was supposed to get a dumb puppet that would just lie there and take it. 

Kamski’s clearly waiting. Gavin won’t admit the RK900’s one of the hottest men he’s ever seen, so instead, he sneers, “Is it as annoying as the RK800?”

Kamski snorts but smiles. “It won’t have that personality. This is a new model.” Kamski lifts a hand, setting it on the RK900’s shoulder. He gives the android a little shove, and the RK900 strolls closer. 

The RK900’s blue-grey eyes sweep suddenly down Gavin’s body, trailing obviously back up again, lingering at his crotch and pecs, clearly sizing him up. Gavin stiffens in shock—an android’s never checked him out before. Then the RK900’s right in his space, looming over him, and it leans over his shoulder, soft lips brushing across his earlobe. It purrs too low to carry, “Take me home, and I’ll fuck you so hard the neighbours will have to call in a noise complaint for your screams.”

Gavin goes red right to his toes. He hates blushing in front of strangers. The RK900’s teeth graze his shell, trailing right down to his jaw, and Gavin has to wrench away before his dick gets any harder. He’s sure it’s already noticeable, and the RK900’s smug smirk isn’t helping. Gavin stares at it, knowing the android isn’t joking. If Gavin takes this creature home, it’ll _break_ him. 

Kamski chuckles, “I trust you can see yourself out.” Before Gavin can snap an answer, Kamski’s strolling away. The RK900 blocks Gavin’s path, preventing him from following. Gavin doesn’t have anything to follow for anyway. 

He got what he came for. The RK900 straightens up and gestures for the door, asking like a perfect gentleman, “Shall we?” But his eyes are on Gavin’s crotch, like he’s going to fuck Gavin right on the street outside. Gavin realizes he’s already thinking _he_ instead of _it_. The RK900’s a hell of a lot more than a fleshlight. 

The RK900 looks at Gavin like _he’s_ the fleshlight.

They do make it to the car. But Gavin gets a test run before he can hit ‘drive,’ and it proves being a dirty, filthy cop is absolutely worth it.


End file.
